The present invention relates to a container of wipes with a ‘Fallback Prevent’ dispensing nozzle.
It is well known to house wipes in containers and such containers are typically of two different varieties. The first type is a cylindrical housing made of relatively solid polypropylene material with a sealed end and an open end. An end cap is typically provided for the open end which features an aperture through which wipes are dispensed. The aperture is usually located in a recess in the end cap, and a sealing cap is generally provided which then seals the container.
The second type of container is generally that of the soft pack variety which are comprised of a flexible material like polyethylene, hermetically sealed at opposite ends and featuring a die-cut opening on its uppermost surface through which wipes are extracted from the pack.
Wipes are produced in various formats. Firstly they can be in the form of elongate continuous sheets of moistened or impregnated material with spaced lines of perforations dividing one sheet of material into hand-sized wipes or towelettes. The perforated sheet material is then generally in the form of rolls when stored within cylindrical containers, and wipes are generally extracted from the central core of the roll when pulled through the aperture of the container. When stored in hermetically sealed soft packs, the perforated sheet material is generally folded into stacks and wipes are generally extracted from the top of the stack and pulled through the die-cut opening on the upper side of the hermetically sealed container. These folded stacks of perforated sheet material can also be stored in specially designed hard plastic containers featuring a hinged lid with an aperture built into it through which wipes are extracted from the container. As to both types of containers, in use when a wipe is withdrawn through the aperture or die cut opening, the narrowness of the aperture or die cut opening causes the material to rupture along the line of perforations between the wipe sheets, a single wipe is then released from the sheet of material, with the intention of leaving a tail of the next wipe projecting through the cap aperture for the next user to grasp.
Secondly wipes can be manufactured into individually cut sheets of moistened or impregnated material which are then generally stored within hermetically sealed containers in an interleaved folded format. Wipes are then extracted through the die cut opening of the soft pack from the top of the stack. Again, these interleaved, folded stacks of cut sheets can also be stored in specially designed hard plastic containers featuring a hinged lid with an aperture built into it through which wipes are extracted from the container. As the top wipe is extracted, the forces of viscosity between the end of the top wipe and the beginning of the trailing wipe is enough to pull the trailing wipe towards the die cut opening or aperture. The narrowness of the die cut opening or aperture then causes the first wipe to separate from the trailing wipe with the intention of leaving sufficient tail of the trailing wipe projecting through the opening for the next user to grasp.
The viscosity between the ends of the cut sheets can be purely a direct result of the liquid impregnate or can be enhanced by means of a mild adhesive applied to the ends of the cut sheets.
Thirdly wipes can be manufactured which are in the form of a discrete length of continuous sheets of moistened or impregnated material with spaced lines of perforations dividing one sheet of material into hand-sized sheets. Each of the ends of the discrete lengths are then connected together by way of a mild adhesive. The same principles as to extraction and wipe separation would apply as described concerning all of the wipe types mentioned above.